¿Crees en Santa Claus?
by SaRiiii
Summary: Este 25 de Diciembre nuestros 6 peleadores preferidos tendrán que enseñarles a sus amigos, el significado de la Navidad y para esto tendrán un poquito de ayuda de alguien muy especial.   Gomenasai por la tardanza pero enserio kiero acabar estha historia
1. Fa la la la la

**¿Tú todavía crees?**

**Oliiiiiii ¿Que creen? Sariii a vuelto de su muerte... jejejeje ok no, sólo de un pequeño descanso **

**Dan: ¡¿PEQUEÑO? Yo creí que cuando dijiste "descanso" te referías a años o siglos o algo así ¡Sólo pasaron unos meses! **

**Yop: Awwww el bebé todavía está molesto porque en el fic pasado no fue el protagonista y el papel se lo quito su noviaaa **

**Dan: ¡Lo he sido durante cuatro temporadas! ¡Tengo mis derechos! **

**Yo: ¡Aquí tus derechos no importan! ¡Así que afróntalo, madura y cierra la maldita boca Kusso!**

**Dan: TT-TT Y luego dices que Runo es la agresiva... **

**YO: ¬¬ **

**Bien como decía esta historia será un especial de Navidad ya que está bastante cerca ^^ ¡estoy ansiosa! pero este capi fue algo como una introducción a la historia (saben como me gusta alargar las cosas XD) **

**Antes de comenzar primero quisiera sacar a mis queridos lectores de la duda, acerca de mi otro fic "Bakugan Traslación de Poder" ^^ Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por su apoyo incondicional; en el último capitulo les dije que era posible que no lo continuara, pero bueno... digamos que cambie de opinión, sólo que tardare un poquito en subirlo pero de que lo haré es un hecho.**

**Otra cosa: Andrea DanxRuno me pidió que le pasara mi facebook para ser amigas pero lo que sucede es que no pude porque no logre localizarte, en fin, a mi también me agradaría tenerte como amiga, pero pasame tú el tuyo porfiiiis ok? **

**En fin ya que todo está arreglado comencemos, espero les guste:**

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

_Navidad: _

_Es la dulzura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del mañana._

_Es el deseo más genuino de que cada taza se rebase con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz, a disfrutar de la vida con las pequeñas cosas que ésta nos ofrece, es dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. _

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

El Sol comenzó a iluminar las calles, si caminabas fuera era inevitable ir por donde la luz te calentaba. La nieve apenas y tenía unos cuantos centímetros de profundidad, la noche anterior había nevado; las hojas de los árboles se habían caído meses atrás y las ramas se habían teñido de blanco, al igual que los tejados de las casas. Una leve brisa soplaba y te hacía estremecer ¿Ya lo habrán adivinado verdad? Era la época favorita para la mayoría de la gente, esa en donde el espíritu se siente en el aire y las sonrisas se muestran sin ningún resentimiento; donde la inocencia de los niños parece más fuerte que nunca, o simplemente, intentan compensar las travesuras de todo el año, en unos cuantos meses.

Un sólo rayo de luz atravesó las cortinas, haciendo que cierta chica de cabello color plata abriera lentamente sus ojos. Le tomó un poco de tiempo incorporarse, y en cuanto lo hizo, saltó de la cama, aventó las sabanas y corrió escaleras abajo.

Daba brincos de aquí para allá y tarareaba una melodía conocida de la época. Se visitó mientras bajaba las escaleras y tomó el desayuno peinándose en plena sala de estar.

- Julie – Dijo su hermana mayor Daisy frotándose los ojos y soltando un laaargo bostezo - ¿Que haces arreglada tan temprano? Has logrado despertarme si eso es lo que querías

- ¿Que no fabef que eg día fe pafa volando? – Respondió ella mientras se lavaba los dientes, tronando los dedos para hacer énfasis en lo rápido – Tengo muchaf cofaf que hafer hoy – Escupió – Y es por eso que debo darme prisa –

- Sí, bueno ¿Pero a donde...?

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar. Me voy. ¡Adiós! – Y se fue. Dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

La temperatura era de unos 30° centígrados. Ninguna nube en el cielo. El Sol recién se asomaba y el pronóstico del tiempo anunciaba 38° como temperatura máxima. Toda la semana permanecería así. En pocas palabras... Un infierno en Vestal.

La luz se asomaba por el balcón, iluminando a la persona que dormitaba en la cama, sin embargo, esto sólo fomento más su enojo, ya que, el calor no le dejaba dormir y le causaba dolor de cabeza. Despegó las sabanas sudadas de su cuerpo y las aventó lejos. Entró en la ducha y perdió la noción del tiempo en el agua helada.

- Arg... – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando el Sol le dio en la cara saliendo de su hogar – No soportaré por mucho este estúpido clima

- Ni yo tampoco, me tiene harto – Dijo Percival – Hemos estado así durante mees y parece no querer bajar ni un sólo grado

Ace puso una mano para cubrirse el rostro mientras miraba al cielo – Me pregunto como estará el clima en la Tierra, quizá sea más agradable que aquí -

- ¿Planeas que vayamos con Dan y los chicos? ¿Y como sabes que no están sufriendo igual que nosotros?

- ¡Corerré el riesgo! Además, si está caluroso ¡Iré al polo Norte si es necesario! pero no pienso seguir quemándome los pies al caminar en el asfalto

- Entonces ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vámonos de aquí!

- Primero pasemos por Mira y Baron, estoy seguro de que ellos querrán ir

- Ya, ya ¡Pero apresúrate! que estoy empezando a derretirme

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¡Fabia! – Se oyó gritar desde abajo – Lo siento, Su M-a-j-e-s-t-a-d

La susodicha bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y salió al balcón que daba al jardín - ¿Que quieres ahora Krawler? – Respondió esbozando una sonrisa al llamarlo por el apellido

- Ahora resulta que necesito inventar una excusa para hablar contigo – Dijo él haciéndose el indignado - ¿O es que a la reina le molesta si no tengo motivos para hacerle perder su tiempo?

Fabia entornó los ojos – Enseguida bajo - _payaso _

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¡RUNO MISAKI! – Oír su nombre la despertó, pero el volumen casi la tira de la cama

- ¿Que demo...? ¿Que está pasando allá afuera?

- ¡SOMOS DE LA POLICÍA FEDERAL Y TENEMOS UNA ORDEN DE CATEO! – Volvió a escucharse fuera de la ventana

- ¡Por todos los cielos Runo! ¡¿Que hiciste? – Preguntó Tigrera alarmada

- ¡¿QUE? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro! – Respondió ella poniéndose de pie

- ¡MÁS VALE QUE SE ENTREGUE PACIFÍCAMENTE Y CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO SI NO QUIERE QUE ENTREMOS A POR USTED!

- ¡¿Estás segura de ello? – Preguntó Tigrera ahora histérica

- ¡Si! Bueno... Estoy casi segura que no hice nada... ilegal

- ¡POR DIOS RUNO! ¡Dime que fue lo que hiciste!

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que el auto de la Srta. Crumley, mi maestra de español, apareció en el fondo del océano?

- Sí ¿Que tiene?

- Bueno... No fue culpa del tipo que vende los botes

- ¡SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO! –

- ¡No hay forma de escapar entrégate! –

- ¡PERO...! –

- ¡QUE TE ENTREGUES!

- Bien – Dijo como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo y elevó las manos mientras se acercaba a la ventana - ¡Sea lo que sea! ¡NO TIENEN PRUEBAS!

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que afuera no había ninguna patrulla, ningún oficial, sólo Julie con un megáfono y quien ahora se reía a más no poder.

- ¡IDIOTA! – Le dijo arrojándole un despertador a la cabeza - ¡Por tu estúpida bromita, casi me ocasionas un infarto!

- Pues así tendrás la conciencia – Dijo sobándose la frente por el golpe – Talvez así aprendas que no es lindo tirar al profe de mate por las escaleras

- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE? –

Runo encerró a Tigrera en su puño – Esque enserio lo detesto –

Julie suspiró

- Y a todo esto ¿Sólo viniste a hacerme una broma pesada a las 9:00 de la mañana del sábado?

- ¿Que...? ¡No! ¡Runo! No me digas que los olvidaste

- ¿Que cosa?

- Es 17 de Diciembre. Falta una semana para Nochebuena ¡La víspera de Navidad! Y cada año desde hace cuatro años...

- ¡La fiesta de Navidad! – Soltó Runo de golpe - ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

- Así es. Y junto con los demás debemos encargarnos de todos los preparativos para la fiesta en casa de Marucho ¡Es nuestra tradición! ¡Y se te olvidó!

- Lo sé. Lo siento. No te preocupes, enseguida bajo y de aquí nos vamos al centro comercial

- Pues date prisa que quedamos con Alice a las 10:00 –

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- Buenos días abuelo – Dijo la chica pelinaranja mientras preparaba el desayuno

- Buenos días Alice ¿Como amaneciste? – Dijo el hombre terminando de bajar las escaleras

- Bien gracias –

Sirvió los huevos, el tocino, pan tostado, en un plato grande de porcelana, al lado de un platito pequeño con fruta en cubitos y un vaso de jugo de naranja; y lo puso todo en una charola de madera, que tomó para después ir a dejarla en la mesa a su abuelo, quien tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café.

- Gracias Alice –

Se sentó al lado de él en la mesa, pero no desayunó, simplemente quedo viéndosele y, de momento, volteaba a ver a la ventana, en Moscú, seguía nevando pero se veía el Sol brillar

- Abuelo – Dijo después de un momento – Entonces... ¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Marucho por Navidad? Dan ya me dijo que los señores Kusso irán y también los papás de Runo, los padres de Julie pedirán permiso en su trabajo para poder asistir y también irá Daisy, ¡Incluso el abuelo de Shun! y realmente quiero que vayas, será muy divertido, te lo prometo.

- El hombre termino de masticar antes de responderle – Querida... me encantaría ir con ustedes, pero ese día, tengo una exhibición científica muy importante, y no sé si podré acompañarte – Hizo una pausa - ¿A que hora es?

- ¡Tarde! – Dijo con la esperanza de que ese dato le ayudara – Es hasta las 7:00 pero la mayoría no llega sino hasta las 7:30. Tienes tiempo de llegar ¿Verdad?

Se levanto de la silla cuando terminó de desayunar – Haré lo que pueda para llegar – Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello y se dirigía a su laboratorio

- De acuerdo... – Dijo cuando él ya se había ido

- Alice... ¿Estás bien?

- Vámonos Hydronoid. Las chicas nos esperan – Y despareció con la intensidad de la luz

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¡¿QUIERES IR CON MÁS CUIDADO? – Dijo Dan después de golpearse varias veces ya

- Tenemos que darnos prisa en dejar el árbol, para empezar de una vez a decorarlo – Dijo Shun caminando al frente, cargando la parte más pesada del pino, pero Dan se quejaba como si el fuera el que llevara el tronco

- ¡Esa no es excusa! – Dijo él volviéndose a caer por 3ra, 5ta o 9na vez – ¡Sólo te gusta verme lastimándome! Además ¿Qué Marucho no pudo enviar a alguien a ayudarnos? ¡Esta cosa es enorme! – Se picó el ojo con una de las ramas - ¡Auch!

- Yo le dije a Marucho que no lo hiciera –

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Porque? –

- No creí que fuera necesaria ayuda pero ahora veo que eres más débil de lo que pensé –

Ante el comentario Dan se agachó, tomó una piedra y se la tiró en la cabeza a su amigo, pero Shun se hizo a un lado y por distraerse, el castaño volvió a tropezarse, sólo que esta vez, quedó enredado a las ramas de un pie y se iba arrastrando por el camino, cuando Shun tiraba del árbol.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo mientras lo seguían arrastrando por el piso – Esto es divertido -

- Estás pesadito Dan ¡Bájale a los pasteles!

- ¿No que muy fuerte ninja de cuarta? ¡AUCH! ¡Una piedra!

El día transcurrió sin más. Como podría esperarse de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera, de la víspera... ¡Uff! de Navidad.

Era una locura en las calles, la gente iba y venía de tienda en tienda. La mayoría de las veces solía verse una pareja: el hombre cargado de bolsas y la mujer con una lista en la mano y, en ocasiones, e ésta se le oía decir: "Creo que es en la siguiente" "¿Que nos falta?" "¡Oh no! ¿Ya se acabaron?". A pesar de ser una época tan alegre gran cantidad de gente se encontraba estresada e histérica, pero a la mera hora, eso no afectaba la fiesta.

Runo, Julie y Alice se encargaron de comprar todo lo necesario para decorar el salón, que fuera navideño tradicional pero que también fuera moderno, ¿Y quien mejor para encargarse de eso, que ellas tres?

Dan y Shun se encargaron de acomodar el árbol en el sitio correcto y de decorarlo desde la base hasta la punta.

Marucho se encargaría de poner el banquete y el DJ, ya después todos juntos escogerían el tipo de música.

- Bueno entonces el salón donde se hará la fiesta de nuestros padres... – Dijo Alice

- Ósea la fiesta aburrida en donde me quedo dormido a los 5 minutos... – Dijo Dan

- Se hará en el salón de abajo –

- Y la fiesta de todos los chicos... – Dijo Marucho

- ¡Ósea nosotros! – Dijo Julie

- Será en la planta más alta –

- Lo más alejada que se pueda de la de los adultos – Dijo Shun

- Exactamente –

Estaban sentados en el suelo en unos "puf" poniéndose de acuerdo sobre la lista de cosas que debían hacer. Ya todo lo necesario lo habían comprado pero no decorarían sino hasta el día siguiente. Y todo lo sobrante de esa semana se la dejarían para comprar los regalos navideños.

Estaban hablando de ello muy animadamente, todos menos Runo, quien casi no decía nada y se quedaba indiferente ante cualquier comentario.

- ¿Te pasa algo Runo? – Preguntó Dan

- ¿Eh? Ah – Dijo incorporándose – Pensaba que sería lindo si vinieran a la fiesta Ren, Fabia, Mira, Ace y Baron. Es una fecha muy importante y muy especial para todos nosotros y quisiera compartirla con ellos

- Sí, yo pienso lo mismo, sería muy divertido que vinieran a la fiesta – Dijo Alice - ¿Se lo imaginan?

- Bueno, pero... – Dijo Marucho – Ninguno de los cinco conoce nada de la Navidad

- ¿No creen que se sentirán extraños si no saben de lo que se trata? – Dijo Shun

- ¡Oh vamos! – Dijo Julie – Aunque no conozcan nada ¡Que vengan a la fiesta! ¡Ya verán como se divierten! Además... Los echo de menos

- Son nuestros mejores amigos. Son nuestra familia. Y siento que los estamos excluyendo – Dijo Runo

- Además piénsenlo de esta forma chicos – Dijo Dan – Si no saben nada acerca de la Navidad ¡Nosotros les enseñaremos!

- ¡Buena idea! –

- De acuerdo pero dígame como los traeremos de Nueva Vestroia y Neathia hasta la Tierra – Dijo Shun

- Usaremos el teletransportador – Dijo Marucho – El mío claro, lo he corregido y funciona mejor que nunca. Iremos a buscarlos

- ¿Y que hay de Ren y Fabia? – Dijo Alice

- Ese es el problema –

- Bueno luego pensamos en eso, primero vamos por Ace, Mira y Baron – Dijo Dan

- No creo que sea necesario –

- ¡Chicos! – Dijeron todos al ver a los tres mencionados en el marco de la puerta

- ¡Mira! – Gritaron Runo, Julie y Alice corriendo a abrazarla

- ¡Chicas! ¡No tienen idea de cuanto las eché de menos! – Dijo la vestal

- Señor Marucho – Dijo Kato desde una de las pantallas – Sus amigos pedían permiso de acceder a la red entre los teletransportadores y se los concedí –

- No hay problema – Respondió el chico – Gracias Kato

-Pero ¿Que hacen aquí? – Preguntó Shun, saludando con el puño a Ace y Baron – Justo hablábamos de ustedes

- ¿Tienen idea del infierno que hay en Nueva Vestroia? – Dijo Baron – Sólo espero que aquí no sea igual

- ¿Allá está haciendo calor? – Preguntó Runo

- Demasiado – Respondió Mira - ¿Aquí no?

- ¿Bromeas? – Dijo Dan yendo a abrir las cortinas dejando ver el paisaje cubierto de nieve

- Oh genial – Dijo Ace – Y nosotros pudriéndonos de calor como unos perfectos idiotas

- Hubiéramos llegado antes pero Baron cuidaba de sus hermanos – Dijo Mira

- Sí – Dijo Ace – Gracias Baron ¬¬

- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! –

- Como sea chicos – Dijo Julie – Ahora que están aquí... ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! Así que mejor ¡Comencemos!

- ¿Mucho que hacer? –

- ¿Comenzar? –

- ¿Con qué?

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**Bien hasta aquí la introducción ojala les haya gustado. Espero continuar pronto, mi plan **

**era terminar antes de Navidad, pero... Bueno estoy de vacaciones y la flojera me dominó XD jejeje. Hasta la próxima. Sayonara**


	2. Blanca Navidad

- Así que... – Comenzó a decir Ace – Nos están diciendo que justo ahora que venimos ¿Están planeando una fiesta?

- ¡Estupendo! – Dijo Baron

- ¡No es sólo una fiesta! – Aclaró Julie – Es una fecha muy importante para todos ¡Es Navidad!

- ¿Na...vidad? – Preguntó Mira esperando haber pronunciando bien el nombre

- Sí, es una de las fechas más esperadas del año – Dijo Shun

- ¿Y de que trata o que? – Pregunto Baron

Julie se estremeció.

- ¿Estás bien Julie? – Preguntó Marucho

- Sí sólo que nunca había oído a alguien preguntar eso –

- Pues disculpa pero nosotros no tenemos ni idea de lo que están hablando –

- Lo sabemos, es por eso que les enseñaremos – Dijo Runo – Así que trata de calmarte Ace

- Son demasiadas cosas para poder explicarlas todas – Dijo Alice respondiendo a la pregunta anterior – Pero lo intentaremos

- Como por ejemplo – Dijo Runo – Cuando al caer la noche los tejados de las casas, las fachadas, los edificios e incluso los árboles; iluminan las calles llenándose de luces de colores –

Ella les explicaba mientras recorrían las calles nocturnas de la ciudad asomándose por las ventanas de la limusina de Marucho.

- Es increíble -

- Es hermoso – Dijo Mira – Jamás había visto algo tan bonito como esto

- Las luces son solo una parte – Dijo Shun – Son muchos los adornos que se ponen en las casas, tanto dentro, como fuera

- ¿Y para que? – Pregunto Baron

- Es sólo una tradición –

- Además ni siquiera hemos empezado – Dijo Dan por fuera del escaparate de un restaurante – Las luces son lindas, pero no hay nada en la Navidad que se compare con el festín de Nochebuena –

A él y a Baron se les salía la baba a mares mientras miraban el menú.

- Y ahora ¿Qué es Nochebuena? – Preguntó Mira

- Es la noche antes de Navidad – Explicó Marucho – Normalmente se hace la fiesta con la familia y los amigos para poder felicitarse exactamente a las 12:00 a.m.

- ¿Entonces prácticamente dura dos días? – Preguntó Baron

Marucho asintió.

- Para mí eso es lo más bonito – Dijo Alice – Porque no importa que tan lejos vivan unos de otros, en Navidad, todas las familias se reúnen.

- Me parece un festejo algo cursi – Dijo Ace

Mira le dio un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Claro que no! Es algo muy lindo.

- Pues el que la familia se reúna, es sin duda lo mejor – Dijo Marucho – Pero lo que a mi me ha gustado mucho desde pequeño son los árboles de Navidad -

Estaban en la plaza del centro de la ciudad, había una gran cantidad de personas. Parejas sentadas en las bancas, niños jugando en la nieve, madres preocupadas por terminar de una vez con las compras navideñas... En fin. Era una linda escena. Pero quizá lo que hacía más hermoso ese momento era el enorme pino navideño en medio de toda la plaza. Tenía el mismo tamaño que un edificio común, y en la punta tenía una enorme estrella dorada que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Las esferas podían ser, fácil, del tamaño de un auto y eran de diversos colores. Obvio el árbol no era natural, pero para las personas que estuvieran lejos e incluso para algunas que estaban cerca, daba la sensación de serlo.

- ¡Es gigante! – Dijo Baron emocionado - ¡Me duele el cuello de sólo voltear para ver la punta!

- ¿Verdad que es hermoso? – Dijo Alice

- Si lo es – Dijo Mira - ¿Verdad que sí, Ace?

El chico se giró para verla. Estaba maravillada con todo lo que sus amigos les habían mostrado hasta ahora, y de cierta forma, él también lo estaba. Ahora se sentía emocionado por la fiesta de Nochebuena y creía que quizás, aunque para el seguía pareciendo una festividad algo cursi, no podía negar que especialmente esas fechas serían perfectas para decirle a Mira todo lo que sentía hacia ella. Fue un pensamiento vago al pasar por su mente, pero realmente lo estaba considerando. "¿Cuando sería el momento indicado?" Que mejor, sino durante la fiesta.

Pero por ahora debía ocuparse en responder a su pregunta, en serio que el pino era hermoso, y si él lo decía seguro que lograría sacarle a Mira una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, había algo en la mente de Ace que lo obligaba a estar en contra de todo lo que hicieran sus amigos, sin importar que, en el fondo, estuviera absolutamente de acuerdo con ellos.

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora – Dijo por fin – No puedo creer que les impresione algo así

Mira hizo ademán de estar enfadada, pero le resto importancia al asunto – Eres un amargado –

- Sólo estoy diciendo que... ¡OYE! – Se interrumpió cuando una bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza, se giró y vio a Dan riéndose como un idiota.

- ¡Talvez deberías de hacerle más caso a Mira! – Le dijo desde algunos metros de distancia – Y luego te preguntas como es que no le...

Ace le lanzó una bola de nieve en la cara y lo tiró con fuerza al suelo.

- ¡IMBÉCIL ESO ME DOLIÓ! -

- Ese era el punto – Dijo amenazando con otra bola de nieve - ¡Además tu empe...!

Dan le tiró otra en el estómago, sacándole el aire - ¿Que decías, Ace?

- ¡QUE TE VOY A DAR EN TODA TU...! – Antes de poder seguir otra bola le dio, y esta vez, un poco "más abajo" del estómago.

- ¡Los dos parecen unos bebés! – Dijo Runo, quien se puso en frente de Dan y le pegó a Ace antes de que pudiera lastimar al castaño, y éste se tiro al piso de la risa al ver como su amigo se retorcía de dolor – Además si van a jugar, jueguen bien –

Una bola le dio a Runo en el brazo - ¿Quieres decir así? -

Mira no estaba tan cerca de Runo pero aún así, aventó la bola con fuerza, y se quedaba parada viéndola con una sonrisa - ¿Ah con que quieres guerra, eh?

Las dos se agacharon para tomar otra y prepararse para lanzársela pero dos bolas más le dieron a cada una, antes de poder hacerlo.

- Aww que lindas – Dijo Julie contenta, al lado de Alice, quien reía – Las dos defendieron a sus noviecitos, me dan tanta ternura ^^-

Ambas chicas se pusieron tan rojas como la nariz de rodolfo – ¡CIERRA LA BOCA JULIE!

Automáticamente se formaron los dos equipos de chicas y comenzaron a atacarse con proyectiles de nieve. Mira y Runo vengándose de Julie ante el comentario y Alice intentaba defender a la peliplateada, o de lo contrario, la lastimarían de más.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! – Gritó Baron corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

Ace y Dan, al igual que las chicas, seguían matándose en esa guerra tan infantil, pero tan divertida, y la gente que pasaba por allí, sí no veía bien a los jóvenes, podría preguntarse "¿A que hora vendrán sus padres a llevárselos de aquí?"

- ¿Y tú Shun? – Le preguntó Drago, quien junto con todos los otros bakugan estaban posados sobre sus hombros o sobre su cabeza - ¿No vas a ir a jugar tú también?

- A veces creo que soy el más maduro del grupo – Dijo con algo de vehemencia en sus palabras – Pero... ¡Al diablo! De todas formas en una semana es Navidad ¡Chicos espérenme!

Pasaron dos horas y los chicos seguían así, dos equipos de niños y luego dos de niñas, pero al final los dos equipos de cada género se unieron y terminaron peleándose unos contra otros. Y cuando las cosas parecían empezar a ponerse interesantes, como siempre, la policía tiene que meterse en donde nadie le llama, o bueno, de hecho todas las personas que estaban en la plaza. Digamos que las bolas de nieve no siempre daban a la persona que se esperaba y a la mayoría, eso no le agradaba. Pero como siempre Maruchito los sacó de ese apuro con cierto "arreglo monetario" y no hubo problema alguno.

- ¡Que exagerados! – Se quejaba Ace de regreso a la casa de su amigo – Ni que hubiéramos lastimado a alguien

- Ya sé – Le apoyó Runo – Si no les gustan las guerras de nieve entonces ¿porque demonios estaban allí en la plaza?

- Gente sin infancia – Dijeron los dos al unísono

Alice se reía ante las quejas - ¿Saben? Ustedes dos podrían ser hermanos

- ¡¿Nosotros hermanos? -

- Alice tiene razón – Dijo Julie – Se parecen en casi todo

- ¡Claro que no! – Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

- Claro que sí – Dijo Marucho – Tienen el cabello casi del mismo color...

- Y están de acuerdo en todo. – Dijo Baron

- ¡No es cierto! – Otra vez al mismo tiempo - ¡Eso no ayuda! ¡Cállate! ¡DEJA DE DECIR LO MISMO QUE YO!

Todos se reían al verlos molestándose cada vez que abrían la boca - ¿Lo ven?

- ¿Seguros que no los separaron al nacer? -

- Bueno ya, ya – Dijo Dan un poquito celoso de Ace – No es para tanto

- Mejor cambiamos de tema – Dijo Mira divertida

- Oigan chicos una duda – Dijo Baron como si fuera un niño pequeño – Me gusto mucho el árbol pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con la Navidad –

- Pues... – Empezó a decir Julie – De eso no estoy muy segura, pero lo único que sé es que debajo del pino navideño, está lo que más me gusta de la Navidad ¡Los regalos!

- ¿También les dan regalos? – Preguntó Mira

- Sí, verán –Ahora Julie parecía una maestra dando clase de historia – Cada Nochebuena, mientras los niños duermen, un hombre gordo y barbudo vuela alrededor del mundo dejando debajo de todos lo árboles de Navidad los regalos que los niños le pidieron a él, con una carta, unos cuantos días atrás. Y este hombre, quien se hace llamar Santa Claus...

- O Papá Noel, o San Nicolás, o... – Dijo Marucho a lo bajo, pero lo callaron –

- Lleva todos esos regalos en su trineo jalado por 9 renos: Dasher, Dancer, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen y... Me falta uno... pero ¿Quien e...?

- ¡RODOLFO! – A excepción de Ace, Mira y Baron, todos los demás le gritaron el nombre a Julie, como si fuera algo muy obvio (y de hecho lo era)

- Ah sí, jejejeje – Dijo ella algo avergonzada – En fin, va a todas las casas del mundo y deja los regalos debajo del árbol, pero si los chicos no están dormidos, Santa no puede entrar al lugar hasta que duerma. Y tiene que entregar todo en esa misma noche, para que al amanecer de Navidad los niños vean sus regalos.

- Ah si claro chicos – Dijo Ace

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Que esa historia es muy irreal para poder creerla –

- No es irreal ¡Es cierta! – Dijo Alice – Todo lo que dijo Julie es parte de la Navidad

- Chicos nos están tomando el pelo ¿cierto? – Dijo Mira

- Si, no sólo porque no seamos de aquí van a querer engañarnos – Dijo Baron – Se lo acaban de inventar

- ¿Como pudimos inventar algo así y ponernos de acuerdo tan rápido? – Dijo Runo

- Pues entonces creo que les han mentido todos estos años – Dijo Ace – No puedo creer que crean en una patraña como esa

- Bueno de hecho no lo... – Dijo Marucho, pero los demás se pusieron un dedo en la boca para decirle que se callara

- Pues yo no lo creeré hasta que lo vea


	3. Podemos hacer una Navidad hermosa

**Jejejejeje lo sé, lo sé ia cuando subo esto pero esque realmente no me gusta que las historias se queden sin continuar, así que mejor decidí subirlo de una vez. De nuevo LO SIENTOOOO pero esque no habia podido actualizar, en fin espero que les gusthe el capii. En fin, sin más que decir comencemos.**

**CANCIÓN: We can make a beautiful Christmas – Big Time Rush ^/^**

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¿Nos llamaste? – Pregunto Fabia junto con Ren, después de que su hermana los solicitara

- Si, así es – Dijo ella tan tranquila como siempre – Hace algún tiempo me enteré de una energía desconocida que viaja en torno a la Tierra. No tengo ni idea de que es lo que hace, ni si es peligrosa. Hemos podido detectarla, pero no tenemos más datos – Dijo ahora, algo inquieta – Es por eso que necesito que vayan a la Tierra y averigüen lo que sea posible. Además lo más probable es que los peleadores no se hayan enterado aún

- Entonces les avisaremos – Concluyó Ren

- Exactamente –

- Tranquila nosotros nos haremos cargo – Dijo Fabia

- Cuento con ello –

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

Mientras tanto en casa de Marucho los chicos se ocupaban en decorar todo el salón. No era

excesivamente grande, como se esperaría del chico rubio; ni tampoco era tan pequeña como para que la fiesta fuera a esa escala.

Era perfecto. Había un escenario para los que gustaran subir a cantar al karaoke, aparte de que se presentaría una que otra banda urbana allí. Casi toda la sala era una pista de baile y en las esquinas estaban las mesas para los invitados. Además, no podía faltar, el típico balcón desde el cual se podía apreciar toda la ciudad y apreciar las estrellas en su máximo esplendor, este era especialmente para las parejas que quisieran pasar un rato a solas alejadas de los gritos y la música de adentro, o simplemente, querer estar juntos sin nadie a su alrededor. Después de todo pasar un rato agradable con tu novio o novia era la razón principal por la que las fiestas de adultos y jóvenes no se hacían juntas sino lo más alejadas posible.

- Aún no entiendo porque debemos de ayudarles con esto – Dijo Ace en lo más alto de la escalera, colocando la estrella en la punta del árbol – No recuerdo haberme ofrecido

- Sólo recuerda que esta es nuestra fiesta y podemos desinvitarte cuando se nos pegue la gana – Le dijo Dan

- Tan sólo dice que no te matará ayudarnos por una horas – Intervino Runo antes de que ese par comenzara a discutir (Otra vez)

- Oigan chicos – Habló esta vez Mira – Entonces ¿Nos dejaran quedar aquí hasta Navidad?

- Claro – Respondió Julie – Esta es la primera que ustedes festejan y debemos pasarla juntos todo lo que se pueda

- Bueno pues gracias –

- Lamento interrumpir – Dijo Kato entrando a la habitación – Los jóvenes Ren y Fabia acaban de llegar –

Y en efecto, los mencionados, aparecieron detrás de él.

- Bueno, creo que ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por ir a buscarlos – Solucionó Baron

- ¡Fabia! –

- ¡Hola chicas! – Exclamó la peliazul mientras abrazaba a las cuatro chicas.

- Chicos, no me malentiendan, estoy feliz de que hayan venido – Dijo Marucho – Pero ¿Que hacen aquí?

- Bueno pues según mi hermana, parece que hay una especie de problema –

- ¡Oh genial! – Dijo Julie enfadada - ¡Y justo por estas fechas! ¡Ah no de eso nada! ¡Esta vez NADA me va impedir disfrutar de mi Navidad!

- Tranquilízate Julie – Le dijo Alice – Primero hay que ver de que se trata

- ¡Vamos chicos, hablen! – Dijo Dan tan entusiasta como siempre

- De acuerdo...

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

- ¿Energía desconocida? – Preguntó Marucho, después de que los chicos les explicaron todo lo que sabían

- Así es – Dijo Ren - ¿Tienen idea de lo que pueda ser?

- Mmm... Pues yo nunca he detectado nada – Dijo Marucho

- ¿Cuando exactamente se dio cuenta tu hermana, de esto? – Pregunto Shun

- Pues no dijo fecha exacta – Respondió Fabia – Sólo sé que fue el año pasado

- ¿Y porque nos dice, sino hasta ahora? – Preguntó Runo

- Ni idea – Contestó Ren – Supongo que quiso advertirles a ustedes, por si acaso sabían algo

- Oigan – Dijo Julie – No creo que debamos preocuparnos

- ¿Porque dices eso? – Preguntó Alice

- Porque no pienso que sea peligroso

- No le hagan caso - Dijo Runo – Sólo lo dice porque no quiere perderse la fiesta

- ¡No! ¡Piénsenlo! Hace aproximadamente un año que se dieron cuenta de ello, UN AÑO. Y esta supuesta energía VIAJA ALREDEDOR DE LA TIERRA – Dijo resaltando esas palabras lo más que fuera posible - ¿Que más datos quieren?

- ¿Estás diciendo que talvez sea...?

- Exactamente –

- Por Dios Julie, No puede ser él – Dijo Runo algo fastidiada del tema - ¿O si?

- ¡Ay vamos no comiencen con ese cuento otra vez! – Les dijo Ace

- ¿De que hablan? – Preguntaron los dos recién llegados

- ¡De nada! – Respondieron todos a la vez – No estamos seguros de ello

- Sólo díganle a Serena que no se preocupe – Dijo Shun – Que no es nada, que no conozcamos ya

- ¿Seguros? – Preguntó Ren

Todos asintieron.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Fabia – Pero eso significa que tenemos que volver a decírselo

- Oh ¿No pueden quedarse otro rato? – Se quejó Mira

- No creo – Respondieron – Sólo venimos a decirles eso

- Tengo una mejor idea – Dijo Dan - ¿Creen que podrían venir el sábado en la noche?

Los chicos invitaron a Ren y a Fabia a la fiesta de Nochebuena, y ellos aceptaron encantados. Sólo tendrían que consultarlo con el castillo, ya que ahora que Fabia era la reina, no podía darse el lujo de escapar de sus deberes, pero (Pensaron) no importaba lo que les dijeran, irían de una forma u otra.

**Una Semana Después...**ஜ ═══****

La noche esperada por todos en el año por fin era esa noche, y nadie podría estar más feliz. Unos recibían esta fecha con gran entusiasmo y alegría. Otros en realidad no con tanto, pero aún así se les veía contentos. Eso para los adultos... pero a todos los niños les encantaba la Navidad. Algunos hasta el punto de dar cuenta regresiva desde unos cuantos meses atrás. "Faltan 120 días" "Faltan 97 días" "Faltan 24 días" "Es la semana próxima" "Ya pasado es Nochebuena..." "Ya mañana es Nochebuena..." "¡Esta noche, es Nochebuena! Falalalalalalala"

Y como siempre, se tarda tanto en llegar, y se va tan pronto. Pero por eso es que se tiene que disfrutar al máximo para esperar con ansias la siguiente.

Era fiesta informal, los chicos estaban en el salón de abajo, llegando con sus padres al evento. Los varones en realidad no se preocupaban mucho por su aspecto en cuanto a una fiesta informal, prácticamente tomaban lo primero que veían en el armario, eso no era importante, al menos no para ellos.

En cambio con las chicas era mucho más complicado. Se tardaban horas en decidir, como si lo que fueran a llevar puesto esa noche marcara, él, como las verían por el resto de sus vidas. Claro que exageraban, pero ¿Que se puede hacer? Lo único que querían era lucir lindas. Y al fin, de los tirones de cabello en el peinado, de probarse mil y una prendas hasta encontrar un conjunto que les fuera bien, después de encontrar unos zapatos bonitos, pero cómodos para poder bailar sin cansarse; del acalambrarse la mano hasta dar con el maquillaje indicado... Era demasiado pero, a fin de cuentas, todo terminaba bien. Eso pensaban ellas y eso pensaban todos. Incluso los chicos aunque no se los dijeran.

- Bien chicos ¿Ya podemos subir? Por favor. Estoy comenzando a aburrirme de ver a los adultos bailar, lo único que hacen es dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas ¿Como no se marean? ¡Y esa música no ayuda!

- Tranquilo Baron – Dijo Marucho – Le prometimos a las chicas esperarlas hasta que llegaran y entrar a la fiesta todos juntos

- Si pero ya todos están arriba – Dijo ahora Dan – Acabo de ver a Chan- Lee subir, además hace rato que llegó Klaus, y también Joe ya está allá. ¡¿Cuanto tiempo más piensan tardarse?

- No debimos dejar que Mira fuera con Runo y las demás – Dijo Ace – Es por eso que se tardan tanto

- De seguro tienen un motivo para tardarse tanto – Dijo Shun – Además no se quejen que ustedes siempre llega tarde a todos lados

- Pero ahora no – Dijo Dan – Ese es el punto

- ¡Hey chicos, ya llegamos! – Se le oyó decir a una de las cuatro acercándose.

Alice traía una falda corta, color rojo, que se ajustaba más arriba de la cintura. Unos tacones sencillos del mismo color y su blusa era color blanca, con manga a tres cuartos. Tenía el pelo planchado, completamente lacio, dejándolo caer hasta debajo de la cadera.

Runo llevaba un suéter, color blanco, cuello de tortuga holgado, y le quedaba como un mini vestido. Una falda corta color negra, a cuadros grises, y unas botas, también grises. Encima del suéter traía una chaqueta de cuero ajustada, dejándola abierta, para que se viera todo el conjunto. El cabello ahora lo tenía suelto, con dos rizos que caían a los lados de su cara.

Julie con más espíritu navideño que nadie, llevaba un traje estilo mamá Claus, sólo que el vestido era corto y ajustado. Las botas negras eran de cuero, y en vez de sombrero traía una diadema rojo escarlata. El cabello lo tenía todo suelto y sin ningún

Mira por su parte, llevaba un vestido corto, color verde lima, debajo de una blusa abotonada blanca. Unas botas más arriba de las rodillas de color dorado y el cabello, al igual que Alice, se lo había planchada, y en vez de tenerlo tan alborotado como siempre, se dejaba caer más abajo de los hombros.

- ¡Lamentamos mucho la tardanza! – Dijeron todas a la vez inclinándose un poquito.

- Pueden culpar a Julie por tardarnos tanto – Dijo Runo

- ¡Eh pero valió la pena! ¿O no? ¡Se ven lindas! – Dijo ella muy orgullosa

"Sí. Valió la pena" Pensó Dan para sus adentros, viendo a Runo de arriba a abajo

- B-Bueno mejor subimos ¿Verdad? – Dijo ella un poquito sonrojada notando como la miraba el chico – Los demás han de estarnos esperando

- Sí, mejor vámonos -

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

Ya estando arriba todo era una completa locura. Podría decirse que habría por lo menos doscientos chicos distribuidos por todo el salón. Si no estaban sentados en las mesas charlando, estaban recargados en las paredes, pero la GRAN mayoría bailaba al ritmo de la música, dando gritos o haciendo expresiones según les indicaba el Dj. Muchos de ellos eran parientes de la familia Marukura, o los demás integrantes de la pandilla de peleadores.

Al entrar, los chicos se sorprendieron, pero enseguida se entusiasmaron, y la primera en salir corriendo a la pista de baile fue Julie; podría decirse que casi arrastrando a sus amigas dentro, y enseguida los chicos las siguieron.

Unos minutos después de empezada la fiesta, llegaron Ren y Fabia. ¿Quien habría dicho que la princesa de Neathia asistiera a una de esas fiestas?, que pueden terminar en un rotundo éxito o un completo desastre, del que te arrepientes al día siguiente.

_Put down the video games_

_Pick up some candy canes_

_and hang a wreath on your door_

_Give back to those who need_

_Bring peace and harmony_

_Cause that's what Christmas is for_

La fiesta se ponía mejor cada vez. Todos bailaban cerca unos de otros, casi no había espacio para moverse, pero eso no se los impedía. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era divertirse lo más que fuera posible para recordar aquel día con nostalgia y cariño.

_and this Christmas this Christmas_

_we'll celebrate a wonderful year_

_oh this Christmas this Christmas_

_we'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_

Julie literalmente se lanzó encima de Billy en cuanto lo vio, él se puso feliz de verla y la saludó con un corto beso en los labios, después la tomó de la mano y la sacó a la pista de baile.

Sus amigas sólo la miraban con un poquito de envidia, les daba algo de vergüenza pedirles a los chicos que bailaran con ellas, pero les gustaría disfrutar del momento tanto como ella lo hacía.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_We can make the world shine bright_

_As long as friends and family are with us_

_Every star will shine tonight_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_It's Christmas_

_We can make it beautiful_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

- ¡No sabes como me molesta que sean tan tercos! – Le dijo Julie a su novio mientras bailaban, ella con los brazos detrás de su cuello, y él con los suyos detrás de su cintura – Simplemente tienen que decir: "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" ¡Pero ni eso pueden hacer!

- Ya sabes como son – Respondió el rubio – No se les puede hacer nada

Julie se quedó pensativa – Eso crees tú – La miró – Tengo un plan, escucha...

_Let's party in the snow_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Girl I've been waiting all year_

_Rudolph can take a break_

_Frosty can melt away_

_As long as I got you here_

- Fabia ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo? – Se escuchó decir detrás de ella. Giró y vio a cierto chico rubio.

- ¿Billy? – Dijo ella confusa, viendo de reojo a Ren – Emm... Claro.

- ¿Que acaba de...? –

- ¿Y tú Ren? - Dijo Julie - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- Pues la verdad, yo...

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos! –

- ¿Que se traen esos dos? - Pregunto Dan a los demás

- Ni idea -

_Then this Christmas this Christmas_

_We'll celebrate a wonderful year_

_oh this Christmas this Christmas_

_We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_

Después de unos pocos minutos bailando, Fabia y Ren ya se habían hecho la idea de con quien era que bailaban y comenzaban a divertirse haciéndolo. Lo que no sabían es que en determinado momento, la pareja de novios se dedicaron una mirada; Billy tomó la mano de Fabia y le dio una vuelta haciéndola girar, unas cuantas veces; Julie se apartó un poco de Ren, y dejó que la atrapara, para que ellos siguieran bailando. Se sonrojaron poco, pero se dejaron llevar.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_we can make the world shine bright_

_as long as friends and family are with us_

_every star will shine tonight_

_we can make it beautiful_

_it's Christmas_

_we can make it beautiful_

_it's Christmas_

_we can make it beautiful_

_we can make a beautiful Christmas_

Runo miró a la distancia el acto de sus dos amigos, y lo entendió al instante, pensó un momento y se le ocurrió un plan, si ella no podía bailar con Dan, al menos ayudaría a que los demás si pudieran, y si eso implicaba formar parte de un plan de Julie, lo haría. "¿Dan me ayudas con algo?"

- Shun... – El chico se volteó y vio a Runo mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Bailas?

Le dedicó una mirada un tanto confusa, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, le tomó la mano y salieron a bailar.

Alice observó a su amiga a la distancia un tanto triste, pero seguía sin entender – Vamos Alice – Le dijo Dan – Vamos nosotros también

_Happy Holiday_

_spread the love on Christmas day_

_Singing Happy Holiday_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

Al igual que Billy, Dan le dio unas cuantas vueltas a Alice, mientras Runo se apartaba de Shun, y éste por instinto la cogió antes de que pudiera caerse. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, para después voltear a ver a Dan y Runo, chocando sus manos por haber logrado su cometido. Alice le agradeció con los labios a Runo y Shun con una mirada a Dan.

Cuando vieron a sus amigos comenzar a bailar, Runo y Dan se disponían a irse, si no fuera porque Julie y Billy los empujaron, juntándolos, hasta el punto de rozar sus labios.

¡JULIE! – Gritó Runo furiosa y completamente sonrojada, cubriéndose la boca con una mano

¡BILLY! – Gritó Dan de la misma manera

Jajaja ¡Ups! ¡Fue un accidente! -

_Happy Holiday_

_spread the love on Christmas day_

_singing Happy Holiday_

_we can make a beautiful Christmas_

- ¡Ven Marucho! ¡Ya todos están bailando! ¡Vamos nosotros también! – Dijo cierta chica rubia tirando al chico de la manga

- De acuerdo Veomi, entonces vamos – Respondió él sonriéndole

- ¡Tú igual Baron! ¡Vamos! – Le dijo una chica castaña con piel sonrosada

- ¡Por supuesto Drina! ¡No nos quedemos atrás! - (Sariii: Los que leyeron mi otro fic, Bakugan Traslación de Poder, conocerán a Veomi y a Drina ^^)

_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_we can make the world shine bright_

_as long as friends and family are with us_

_every star will shine tonight_

_we can make it beautiful_

_it's Christmas_

_we can make it beautiful_

_it's Christmas_

_we can make it beautiful_

_we can make a beautiful Christmas_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

Ace y Mira a diferencia de los demás no se dejaron engañar y se alejaron de la pista. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer dirigirse la palabra o simplemente había algo que se los impedía. El peliceleste, se rindió de intentar que las palabras, que había querido decirle desde hace tanto tiempo a su mejor amiga, salieran de su boca. Decidió irse a donde nadie pudiera molestarlo, la fiesta ya no le importaba en absoluto. Se dirigió al balcón, proponiéndose quedarse ahí unas cuantas horas.

- ¡Ace! – Le dijo Mira alcanzándolo antes de que pudiera llegar - ¿A donde vas? Te perderás de la fiesta

- No importa, de repente se me bajó el ánimo –

- Vamos, por lo menos inténtalo, venimos para pasarla bien con los chicos –

- Sí, y no estoy diciendo que me vaya a quedar aquí – Respondió él, mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar al balcón – Sólo hasta que decidan dejar de bailar en pareja

Mira se proponía decir algo, cuando sintió como la tiraban al el piso - ¡CUIDADO!

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA? – Preguntó Ace furioso con todos sus amigos cuando se abalanzaron tirándolos a el y a Mira al suelo.

- Sólo les ahorramos el bochorno – Dijo Dan levantándose

- ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó Fabia llegando junto con Ren

- Hay otra cosa más que deben saber sobre la Navidad – Dijo Alice volteando a la parte de arriba del arco por donde salías al balcón

- ¿Ven eso? – Dijo Runo señalando al mismo lugar

Los demás asintieron.

- Es un muérdago -

Ren, Mira, Fabia y Ace la miraron extrañados - ¿Que es eso?

- Según la tradición navideña cuando dos personas pasan por debajo de un muérdago... – Dijo Shun

- Tienen que besarse – Dijeron los demás, sin ganas

Los cuatro chicos, al oír esto, se alejaron todo lo posible de ese punto.

- ¡Que costumbre más estúpida! – Dijo Ace, rojo hasta la raíz del cabello

- Ni que lo digas – Dijo Runo – Pero así es.

- No nos lo agradezcan – Dijo Billy

Se escuchó una especie de campanita

- ¿Que fue eso? – Preguntó Alice

Se oyó de nuevo.

- Suenan como cascabeles – Dijo Julie

Se vio un gran resplandor a kilómetros de distancia y se escuchó un gran estruendo.

- ¿Y ahora...?

- ¿Donde están Drago y los demás? – Preguntó Dan

- Se quedaron en el salón de abajo – Respondió Marucho

- ¿Tenemos que pelear en Nochebuena? – Preguntó Runo

- No lo sé – Dijo Dan – Espero que no, pero por si acaso...

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que enserio me la pasé genial, en las fiestas y no tuve tiempo de escribir, en fin gracias por leer y el próximo capitulo llega pronto ^^ Ah y por cierto...**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡Y AÑO NUEVO 2012! atrasados pero aún así XD jejejeje sayonara**


	4. Nunca dejen de creer

La explosión se había visto por las afueras de la ciudad, pero nadie había informado de que se trataba, así que, como siempre, los chicos decidieron indagar por ellos mismos. Rápido, bajaron para ir a buscar a sus compañeros y acudieron lo mas deprisa posible al lugar, esperando tener que enfrentarse con alguien en una pelea bakugan. Pero lo que les esperaba allí, no tenía nada que ver. Nada que ver.

Al llegar, había un gigantesco cráter, pasando una pequeña colina, y en medio de éste, un vehículo se había estrellado con fuerza en ese punto. Había nueve animales similares a venados y, lo que parecía, era un trineo color rojo brillante. Pero... No había nadie.

- ¿Que fue lo que...? – Dijo Ren, dándose cuenta de que todos se preguntaban lo mismo

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos unos cuantos segundos.

Hasta que se rompió el silencio.

- ¡LO SABÍA! – Gritó Julie, saltando de contenta - ¡Daisy me dijo que no existía, y yo le dije que sí! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, LO SABÍAAA!

- Julie primero cálmate – Le dijo Marucho – Aún no es seguro

- ¡¿Como que no es seguro? – Dijo ella indignada - ¡¿Que no están viendo el trineo estrellado y los nueve renos atados a él?

- Sí pero...

- Entonces dime... – Dijo Ace - ¿Donde está el gordo?

En ese punto Ace tenía razón. El trineo estaba vacío y los renos comenzaban a inquietarse.

- Pues... – Dijo Julie – Eso no lo sé. Pero una explicación debe haber.

- No creo que haya decidido regresar al polo Norte en taxi – Dijo Runo – Acéptalo Julie ha de ser una broma

- Además, mira... – Dijo Dan montado en la parte trasera del trineo, con un saco vacío en la mano – Tampoco están los regalos

- ¿Dan que haces? – Le dijo Shun - ¡Baja de ahí!

- Ay vamos – Dijo tomando las riendas - ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

- Dan es enserio – Esta vez habló Alice – Deja de jugar

Pero él no les hacía caso. Comenzó a mover aquellas cuerdas agitadamente como si fuera un vaquero en su caballo.

- ¡Pareces un bebé! – Dijo Runo subiéndose también - ¡Suelta eso!

- ¡Oblígame! –

- ¡¿Crees que no puedo?

- Por Dios no empiecen otra vez – Dijo Mira arriba, intentando separarlos

- ¡Oigan! – Dijo Fabia subiendo de un salto - ¡Peleando no averiguaremos que hace esto aquí!

- ¡Suéltalo! –

- ¡No, tú suéltame! –

- ¡Ya paren los dos!

- ¡Los cuatro bajen de ahí! – Les gritó Ren

Dan y Runo tiraban constantemente de las riendas, lo que ocasionó que los renos comenzaran a moverse bruscamente y los chicos cayeron de golpe al piso frío del trineo.

- ¡Dan, Runo, Mira, Fabia! – Gritó Baron desesperado, viendo como sus amigos se alejaban, esquivando los árboles en tierra.

- ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos!- Ordenó Shun - ¡Vamos!

- ¡DETENGAN ESTA COSA! – Gritaba Dan aún con las riendas en las manos tratando de frenar a los animales - ¡Tranquilos chicos! ¡Déjennos bajar de aquí!

- ¡No creo que te estén haciendo mucho caso! - Gritó Mira alterada

- ¡¿Tienes una mejor idea?

- ¡Chicos! – Dijeron los demás cuando lograron alcanzarlos y corrían a los lados –

- ¡¿Que están haciendo? – Dijo Ace - ¡Bajen de ahí!

- ¡BRILLANTE IDEA EINSTEIN! – Dijo Dan irónicamente

- ¡¿NO CREES QUE YA HABÍAMOS PENSADO EN ESO? – Dijeron las tres chicas

Alice se aferró a uno de los extremos del trineo y Shun con un salto ninja subió y la ayudo a ella también.

- ¿Tienes un plan? – Le preguntó Fabia al pelinegro, cuando veía que la velocidad era cada vez mayor

Shun vio a los renos un momento y después miró al frente. A lo lejos se veía unos edificios que habían empezado a construirse y si los renos no giraban, se estrellarían.

- Amm... -

- ¡¿No tienes un plan? – Preguntó Dan espantado

- ¡No veo que tú estés pensando en algo! –

- ¡No se pongan a gritar ahora! – Dijo Ren ayudando a Marucho a subir – Mejor piensen... ¡EN COMO BAJARNOS DE AQUÍ SIN MATARNOS!

Unos cuantos metros para la colisión.

- No hay opción – Dijo Runo – ¡Tenemos que saltar!

- ¡¿QUE? –

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA MUJER? - Le gritó Dan

- ¿O tienen otra idea? –

Los demás vieron al frente.

- A la de tres – Dijo Shun – Uno...

- Dos...

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – Gritó Alice al sentir como el trineo se elevaba –

A unos cuantos metros de altura, después de que los chicos salieran de su asombro, vieron hacía abajo, y contemplaron lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad de noche.

- ¿Ya podemos salir? – Preguntó Preyas desde el bolsillo de Marucho

- Ustedes si que fueron de ayuda – Dijo Dan al ver a todos los bakugan salir

- Lo sentimos – Dijeron todos riéndose nerviosamente

- ¿Pero tienen idea de que fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Ren conforme se elevaban

- ¡Que yo tenía razón! – Se oyó una voz debajo del trineo - ¡Eso paso!

Eran Julie, Ace y Baron quienes se habían aferrado en el último minuto.

- De acuerdo Julie, ya, tenías razón ¿Contenta? – Dijo Ace colgando igual que su amiga

- Bien pero si no les molesta... – Dijo Baron ahora - ¡¿PODRÍAN AYUDARNOS A SUBIR?

Enseguida todos los demás, con mucho esfuerzo, lograron que los tres subieran en el trineo.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Alice - ¿Como les indicamos que bajen?

- No sé – Respondió Dan – No tengo idea de que fue lo que hice para que avanzaran

- ¿Hiciste? – Dijo Runo – Fui yo

- ¡Fui yo! –

- ¡FUERON LOS DOS! ¿OKEY? – Los callaron todos

- ¿Oigan que es esto en el piso? – Pregunto Fabia recogiendo una laaaaarga hoja de pergamino, que parecía cada vez se hacía más larga.

- ¡Es la lista de los niños buenos! – Dijo Julie entusiasmada

- Pero si aquí está la lista – Dijo Mira - ¿donde están los regalos?

- No sé – Dijo Baron – El saco sigue vacío

- ¿Quien está en la lista? – Preguntó Dan

- No vas a estar tú – Dijo Runo – Eso te lo aseguro

- Ay ¿y tú si?

Runo le sacó la lengua.

- A ver – Dijo Marucho comenzando a leerla – Ana Sofía Robledo

Se vio una luz desde el interior del costal y Ren se asomó a ver.

- ¡Miren! – Dijo sacando algo - ¡Aquí hay un regalo!

- ¡Apareció cuando dijiste el nombre! – Dijo Elfin

- Así que así es como funciona... – Dijo Julie

- Pero si Santa no está aquí – Dijo Fabia - ¿Quien entregará los regalos?

Todos se quedaron callados.

- Bueno no sé que es lo que le haya pasado – Dijo Dan – Pero ¿Porque no lo hacemos nosotros?

- ¡¿Nosotros? – Dijo Alice

- ¡¿Tienes idea de como es que lo haremos? – Preguntó Runo

- No. – Reconoció él – Pero lo averiguaremos ¿O prefieren dejar sin sus regalos de Navidad a todos los niños?

Otro corto silencio.

- ¡De acuerdo, lo haremos! -

- ¡Así se habla! ¡Entonces vamos! –

- ¿Donde vive la primera niña de la lista? –

- Está muy cerca de aquí – Dijo Marucho sosteniendo la lista – Es en esta ciudad

- Que conveniente –

- ¿Entonces que esperamos? – Dijo Mira – ¡Empecemos!

Y dicho y hecho. Los chicos se encaminaron, volando por los aires: encima de las casas donde las familias festejaban, de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, adornados con cascadas de luces, por encima del árbol en medio de la plaza, e incluso por encima de la casa de Marucho, donde, parecía, nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de los doce chicos.

Al principio se preocuparon por no conocer el camino indicado para llegar a en donde indicaba la lista, y mucho más aún, él como podrían conducir a los renos hasta allí. Pero al parecer no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces, pues, los animales, que para que se sepa no eran nada tontos, se dirigieron a ese lugar justo cuando el rubio dijo la dirección.

Y ya puestos en marcha, la magia era más impresionante. No podía ser otra cosa, no había ninguna explicación científica que les dijera como era posible que tan sólo encima de ese trineo, pudieran darle la vuelta al mundo en tan sólo una noche, ni como se podía entregar sus regalos a todos los niños del mundo, en cada hogar de la Tierra, ¡Todo en unas cuantas horas!

Era magia. De eso no cabía duda. Si alguna vez de niños, los chicos terrestres habían creído que la magia existía y que con ella se era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa imaginable, sin necesidad de tener una pequeña esfera en la mano y una carta poder en la otra. Si alguna vez aquello había ocurrido, si alguna vez ellos habían creído, ese era el momento de hacerlo otra vez.

Y aunque para los chicos extraterrestres, era una experiencia completamente nueva y extraña para ellos, nada en el mundo podría igualar esa sola noche.

- Bien – Dijo Baron en el tejado del primer hogar, apuntando a la chimenea - ¿Quien va primero?

- Bueno – Dijo Ace – Como Dan fue el que tuvo la brillante idea de hacer que nos encargáramos de esto ¿Que tal si va él primero?

- Amm... – Intentó decir el chico asomándose por el hueco de la chimenea – Me parece que a Shun le resultaría más fácil bajar por ahí que a mi

- Y lo haré – Comentó él – Pero Ace tiene razón. Tú debes ir primero

Tomó los regalos destinados a aquella casa y se los dio al castaño.

- Pero...

- ¡Ay, sólo salta! – Dijo Runo empujándolo

Se escuchó el eco del caer de Dan hasta llegar al piso, y retumbó en toda la casa.

- ¡Runo cuidado! – Dijo Mira – Pudiste despertar a la niña

- ¡¿A LA NIÑA? – Dijo Dan desde abajo - ¡¿Y yo qué? ¡Casi me mata!

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Dijeron todos

- Sólo apresúrate y deja los regalos debajo del árbol – Dijo Alice

- Bien – Dijo Dan de mala gana y se apresuró a hacer lo indicado.

Y así continuaron toda la noche. Claro que en las casas siguientes no dejaron que Dan se acercara a ningún árbol después de casi incendiar el primero (Las explicaciones sobran). En cada ciudad Shun y Fabia bajaban del trineo con varios regalos en los brazos, bajaban por la chimenea, y volvían a subir antes de que se pudiera pestañar. Ni siquiera tenían que molestarse en volver a subir al extraño vehículo volador, pues los demás chicos, e incluso los bakugan se encargaban de lanzarles los demás regalos para que los dejaran donde correspondía.

- ¡Allá va Fabia! – Gritó Julie lanzando otro obsequio y apuntando a una de las casas

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Enseguida regreso!

Y con la presencia omnipresente de todos los chicos alrededor del mundo, más la velocidad y habilidades ninjas de sus dos amigos, pareciera que incluso lo estaban haciendo más rápido que el mismísimo Papá Noel, claro, con un poquito de ayuda.

- ¡Bakugan pelea! – Ordenaron los demás lanzando a sus amigos al aires, estando ya, en alguna parte de la India – ¡Bakugan surge!

- ¡Vamos Tigrera Haos! ¡Dragonoid Pyrus! ¡Gorem subterra! ¡Hyronoid Darkus! ¡Wilda subterra! ¡Percival Darkus! ¡Nemus Haos!

Se montaron a sus compañeros, y repartieron los regalos dividiéndose, por todos lados, y los chicos que quedaron en el trineo se encargaban de seguir ayudando a Fabia y Shun. Pareciera que pasaba mucho tiempo para los chicos pero en realidad sólo llevaban unas dos horas y ya habían recorrido ¡87 países! De 198 que hay en el mundo.

Así era la magia de la omnipresencia, te sentías en un mismo lugar por varias horas, pero ya habías recorrido todo según indicaba aquella hoja de pergamino. Era como si estuvieras dentro de un túnel, vieras pasar los paisajes a tú alrededor y todo estuviera borroso y muy difícil de distinguir, pero hacías todo inconcientemente, sin detenerte ni un segundo a pensar en que era lo que seguía.

Pasadas unas cuatro horas, el tiempo volvió a correr con naturalidad y los chicos despertaron de aquel trance voluntariamente involuntario. Se encontraban en el punto de inicio. Donde habían encontrado el trineo estrellado contra la superficie del monte y donde casi habían perdido la vida.

Pero había una diferencia.

No había ningún cráter en el suelo. El trineo había desaparecido. Los renos se habían ido y los chicos se encontraban tirados en el césped, pareciese, inconcientes y acabando de volver a la realidad.

- ¿Q-Que fue lo que pasó? – Dijo Ren - ¿Como llegamos aquí?

-No... No tengo idea – Dijo Fabia sentándose en el suelo

- Oigan se que es algo raro – Dijo Julie – Pero... ¿Fue sólo un sueño?

- Si hubiera sido un sueño – Dijo esta vez Shun - ¿Como es que todos soñamos con lo mismo?

- ¿Como sabes que todos soñamos lo mismo? – Preguntó Baron

- Bueno... Entonces ¿Soy el único que tuvo la sensación de ocupar el lugar de Santa por una noche?

- Entonces si, todos soñamos lo mismo – Dijo Mira

- Pero si no fue un sueño – Dijo Alice - ¿En donde está todo?

- No lo sé – Respondió Runo- ¡Me duele la cabeza, no entiendo que fue lo que pasó!

- Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta – Dijo Marucho – Sea lo que haya sido, no averiguaremos nada sentado aquí, es mejor que después pensemos en esto

- De acuerdo, pero antes una pregunta – Dijo Dan – Suponiendo que no fue un sueño, y que nos encargamos de darles sus regalos a todo los chicos del mundo ¿Que pasó con los nuestros? No sé ustedes pero yo no recuerdo haber pasado por mi casa

- Ni por la mía - Concordó Runo

- Ni la mía – Dijo Julie – Pero ¡No pudo ser un sueño! ¡Estoy segura de que fue real! – Bajo la voz – Quiero que sea real

- Nosotros también – Dijo Alice – Pero por ahora no hay nada que hacer

- Marucho tiene razón – Dijo Baron – Volvamos a la fiesta

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_It's YOU_

- Que noche más loca ¿No? – Dijo Mira a Ace, sentado juntos en una esquina del salón

- Ni que lo digas – Respondió el chico – No me había sentido tan confundido en toda mi vida

- Sí, pero ¿sabes? Al igual que Julie. Espero que haya sido real. Me divertí mucho esta noche, fue lo más mágico que me haya pasado, y no quiero que quede en nuestras memorias como el recuerdo bizarro de un sueño

- Yo tampoco. Pero... Real o no. Fue una de las mejores noches de todas y vean como lo quieran ver los demás, yo lo recordaré como una buena experiencia

- Ace Grit – Dijo ella perpleja – No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Tú fuiste él que dijo que todo esto era una tontería y estaba basado en mentiras

- Pues si... Pero... Bueno ¡Sólo digamos que cambie de opinión! ¡No me hagas ponerme de mal humor!

Ella se rió.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

- Oye Dan – Dijo Runo acercándose a él mientras bailaban con los demás en medio de la pista – No se si haya sucedido pero siento haberte tirado por la chimenea se que pude lastimarte

Dan sonrío – No te preocupes por eso. Tú sabes que por más que intentes no lograrás deshacerte de mi

- ¿Quien dijo que quería deshacerme de ti? –

- Pues lo supongo por la forma en que me lastimas –

- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que me llevo así contigo. Claro que a veces me paso pero no es para que creas que yo...

Dan la tomó del rostro con ambas manos – Sólo estoy jugando -

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

- Mira... – Comenzó el chico – Yo... Quería decirte algo

Ella lo miró - ¿Que pasa Ace?

- Bueno... la verdad... No se como decírtelo... Ni siquiera sé como empezar...

Mira lo miraba mientras escuchaba atentamente. Tenía toda su atención. Ya no había marcha atrás. Era el momento, para confesarle la verdad.

- Pero la verdad... Es que yo... -

Hizo una pausa

- ¿Sí, Ace? -

- Yo... – Se lo pensó mejor. Habían pasado tantos años desde aquella vez que Mira le pidió que se uniera a la resistencia, y esos, habían sido, sin duda, los mejores de su vida. La amaba. Pero también la quería. Quererla como amiga. Habían pasado tantas cosas, tanto los dos juntos, como con sus amigos ¿Que pasaba si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si lo aceptaba, pero las cosas no funcionaban? Él tenía la maldición de tener que echar las cosas a perder. Después de eso... ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? Aunque se lo prometieran, ya no sería lo mismo – Nada... Olvídalo

Mira bajó la cabeza. Tenía la ilusión de que esa noche... pero no. Tendría que esperar un poco más. Por ahora lo seguiría amando para sus adentros. Como siempre lo había hecho – Bueno... Pero, entonces ven. Vamos con los demás.

_Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh_

Dan y Runo se habían animado y habían comenzado a bailar juntos, tan sólo tomándose de las manos y viéndose a los ojos con una sonrisa. Hablaban sin desviarse la mirada y se reían juntos de cualquier cosa. Se tomaron más fuerte de las manos y comenzaron a girar más rápido. Cuando terminaron, completamente mareados y riéndose a más no poder, notaron algo. Todos habían parado de bailar y los observaban. Algunos hicieron expresiones de asombro y otros estallaron en carcajadas y sus mejores amigos, al darse cuenta de esto, se acercaron lo más que pudieron a donde estaban. Las chicas con un poquito de rubor en sus mejillas y los chicos riéndose a lo bajini.

- ¿Que pasa? – Preguntó por fin Dan

Los chicos no contestaron nada y siguieron viéndolos con una enorme sonrisa socarrona en sus rostros.

- Amm... – Dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio y apuntando arriba de la cabeza de sus amigos.

A Dan y Runo se le hicieron los ojos como platos. Voltearon hacía arriba y allí estaba. Colgando del techo, otro muérdago, como el que estaba en el balcón.

A todos los presentes en la fiesta, ya que todos se conocían, al ver la reacción de Dan y Runo, pintándose de rojo como si un artista hubiera metido el pincel a la escena, no pudieron evitar atacarse a carcajadas.

- ¡AH, NO! ¡SI USTEDES CREEN QUE, ESO, VA A PASAR, ESTÁN LOCOS! –

- Ay vamos ¿No fueron ustedes quienes nos dijeron que debíamos de respetar las tradiciones navideñas? – Los molestó Mira

- Si ahora no hay marcha atrás chicos – Dijo Fabia sonrojada por el bochorno

-¡¿Donde está mi cámara? ¡¿Donde está mi cámara? – Decía Julie desesperada buscando el aparato por todas partes

- ¡NI SOÑANDO! – Decían los dos aún completamente ruborizados

- ¡Vamos no sean cobardes! – Dijeron Ace y Ren, y después ellos voltearon a verse entré sí, y se asintieron mutuamente - ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Y de repente toda la multitud de chicos enloquecidos, imitaron a los dos chicos.

Dan y Runo, giraron sus miradas, viendo a todos, con las miradas encima de ellos y queriendo que se los tragara la tierra, se vieron entre sí, y como diciéndose que ya no había forma de escapar decidieron acabar con ello.

Dan tomó a Runo por los hombros y la besó delicadamente.

Se oyeron varios silbidos, y miles de exclamaciones y murmullos, pero todos los que observaban de improvisto comenzaron a aplaudir.

Dan y Runo se separaron después de poco tiempo, se miraron sonriéndose y se abrazaron:

"Feliz Navidad Runo"

"Feliz Navidad Dan"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas day baby you and me_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas Day baby you and me_

Todos se quedaron a dormir en casa de Marucho, claro que no se acostaron sino hasta las cinco de la mañana, pero al despertar bajaron todos corriendo por las escaleras hasta la sala en donde estaba el pino.

- ¡Oh por Dios!

Estaba hasta el tope de regalos, con envoltorios de todos los colores típicos de la Navidad: Rojo, verde, blanco, plateado, dorado... Moños adornando las cajas y una etiqueta al lado que indicaba para quien era...

- ¡Chicos oigan! – Dijo Marucho – ¡Este es para Julie!

- ¡Este es tuyo Fabia! –

- ¡Toma Alice éste es tuyo! –

- ¡Runo aquí hay uno para ti! –

- ¡Mira allá va, atrápalo! –

- ¡Dan! – Dijo Runo acercándosele con una cajita dorada en las manos – Mira éste es tuyo pero tiene una nota por fuera

- A ver – Dijo tomándola - ¡Chicos creo que querrán escuchar esto!:

_Espero que todos estos regalos compensen por el enorme_

_favor que me han hecho, les estaré eternamente agradecido,_

_lamento si acaso los preocupe por mi paradero, pero les aseguro que me _

_encuentro bien. _

_No se preocupen, el siguiente año, yo seré quien se encargue de _

_repartir los regalos._

_Dan hazme un favor, sigue guíando a tus amigos como siempre lo has hecho_

_Runo, eres la voz de la razón, cuento contigo para ello_

_Alice, tú sabes que la paz es lo más importante, debes recordárselos _

_Shun nunca los dejes solos, no se que harían sin ti_

_Marucho, eres el cerebro del equipo, nunca cambies, recuérdalo_

_Julie, sigue animando a tus amigos y nunca dejes que se rindan_

_En cuanto a todos los demás: _

_Nunca dejen de creer._

_Atte. S. C._

**Bien por fin acabe, gracias por leer este fic, espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones y cosas bellas llenando sus vidad ¡Feliz 2012!**

**Y ¡Feliz día de reyes! **


End file.
